


[fanart]BH6 - Hiro, Mochi and Baymax

by tencinoir



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencinoir/pseuds/tencinoir





	[fanart]BH6 - Hiro, Mochi and Baymax

just finished my first BH6 fanart... c: hope you like/enjoy it♥

x-posted to [tumblr](http://tenci.tumblr.com/post/102959460889/) and [dA](http://fav.me/d86ttd1)


End file.
